Knocked Out
by ms. nick jonas
Summary: What if Ponyboy passed out at the rumble after being kicked in the head.
1. Knocked out

As the Socs started to get up and run the Greasers started cheering. Darry looked of at his group checking to make sure everyone was ok. That's when he saw Ponyboy laying on the ground not moving. He immediately ran over and dropped to his knees and gently picked his baby brothers shoulders and putting his head in his lap. He pushed the hair back for Ponyboys forehead and could feel the heat from the fever he was running.

As he began to rock him he felt Soda sitting down beside him. He gently put his hand on the back of Ponyboys head. He drew back as he felt the wetness. He was scared to look at it because he knew it meant Ponyboys head was bleeding.

"We've got to get him to the hospital Darry. His head is bleeding."

As if on cue Two-bit ran over to them and said he had already called for an ambulance and it would be arriving soon.

Within seconds the sirens were hear and Darry and Sodapop found them self's riding in the back of the ambulance each holding one of his hands. Each worried about what was happening to their baby brother.


	2. Waiting for the news

Two-bit and Steve where driving to the hospital in Steves truck. Neither of them could find Dally after the ambulance had left. They wondered where he was but they didn't have to time to try and find him. They pulled in to the parking lot and run into the emergency room. They saw Darry and Sodapop sitting in the waiting room. They quickly walked over and asked if the doctors had said anything.

Darry shook his head and told them they hadn't heard anything since they got there and Ponyboy was taken back to the ER.

Suddenly Dally can in from one of the hall with a look of betrayal on his face. He spotted the guys and gave them the news that Johnny was dead.

The gang all sat down. Slowly taking this all in. They looked up when they heard a doctor calling out for family of Ponyboy Curtis.

By the look on his face they knew the doctor didn't have good news.

* * *

 _Thanks for all the reviews and favorite/follows of this story._


	3. Pneumonia

Darry and Soda followed the doctor to his office.

"As you know your brother was in fire of the burning Church as he and the other boys were saving the kids."

Darry nodded saying yes as he continued to listen to the doctor.

"It seems that his lungs got infected by all the smoke he inhaled while he was in the Church. And that has now lead to him having pneumonia."

Darry and Soda looked at each other in shock.

"He also seems to have a concussion for the gush in the back of his head. We've given him stitches and have his head wrapped in gauze to stop the bleeding.

"How bad is it"? Soda asked scared he was going to lose his little brother.

The doctor then explained that Ponyboy would have to stay in the hospital for a few days to make sure things don't get any worse. And that his lungs were getting clear. He is in room 1967*.

* * *

Darry and Soda left to get the gang and told them would happen. As they walked to his room, nothing could prepare them for what they were about to see...

-* _1967 was the year The Outsiders got published._

 _Thank you for all the reviews, favoriteing, and following of this story._


	4. I thought we lost you

Ponyboy laid in the hospital bed hooked up with several machines next to him. You could see many cuts and bruises around his face and arms. You could also see blood in gauze on the back of his head. He had an IV in his right arm inserting pain medications. But the worst thing was the tube in his mouth going down his throat to help clean out his lungs and help him breath. If it wasn't the beeping from the heart machine you would have thought he was dead.

Darry and Sodapop went and sat down in the chairs next to the bed each grabbing on of Pony's hands with Darry on the left and Soda on the right. Darry kept thinking about what he had told Ponyboy last night.

"I thought we lost you like we did Mom and Dad."

Now in seemed like they might actually be losing him.

Two-bit, Steve, and Dallas all quietly left the room telling them that they would be back in the morning.


	5. Halfway point

Ponyboy woke up and he looked around. He seemed to be in a while room but nobody else was around.

Suddenly he heard a voice calling his name. I look over and saw Johnny. But this time he seemed completely normal. He didn't have any durn marks on him anymore.

He was confused. "Johnny, where are we, what's going on?"

Johnny just looked at him and smiled. "This is the half way point. This were you can choose between going to Heaven or coming back to life."

He was confused. Suddenly he saw two more people coming over to us. As they got closer he recognized who they were. His parents.

* * *

He jumped up and ran to them. He was crying 😭 as he hugged them.

"I miss y'all so much", He said as he was crying.

"We miss you too son". My Dad said as he was hugging his son.

"Me too baby" Mom said as she pulled me into a hug.

That's when it hit him. Why was Johnny here?

Johnny could tell what Ponyboy was wondering because he started telling me why.

"Yea" he said," I'm dead now." Now you have a choice. You can either stay here and come to Heaven with us, or you can go back to earth and live."

Pony thought for a minute. Taking this all in. As much as he would love to be with his parents again know he wanted to go back. He couldn't let Darry and Soda lose someone else.

"I want to go back"

Johnny looked at him and sighed.

"Alright" he said. " All you have to do is lay back and close your eyes. Ponyboy got up and gave everybody one more hug before hr laid down one last time.

* * *

The next thing Ponyboy knew he could hear beeping. It sounded like a heart monitor you hear when someone is in the hospital.

As he opened my eyes he could see his brothers.


	6. I saw them

It was getting late as Darry and Soda were talking to each other waiting for their baby brother to wake up. They were both starting to doze off when Ponyboy suddenly started moaning.

His eyes slowly started to open his eyes. Soda quitly sat down next to him while Darry when to get a doctor. Soda gently pushed his hair back as Darry and the doctor come in. The doctor started checking him out. As the doctor was taking the breathing tube out of Ponyboys throat and replaced it with a tube in his nose he looked over at his brothers. And started talking.

"I saw them."

Darry quickly knelt down beside him.

"Who did you see?"

"I saw Mom and Dad."

Darry and Soda looked at each other not sure what was happening.

Pony started talking again.

"I saw Johnny."

Soda, Darry and the doctor were looking at each other wonder what was going on.

They looked back at Ponyboy to ask him what he was talking about. But Pony had already fallen back asleep.


	7. Authors note

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. A lot of things have been happening to me. First I was watching my neighbors dogs for a long weekend on June 23-26 and one of the dogs was really old and wasn't doing well and I could tell it was her time. She passed late at night on the 26. Then on the 4th of July my own dog got hurt and I had to take him to an emergency vet and he had to get staples put in his cut. Last weekend we took him to our normal vet to get the staples out and then later that afternoon his cut ripped open again and we had to take back to the emergency vet again and that time they decided to give him stitches. And through out this whole thing I've been having to keep an eye on him so he won't be licking or starching his cut.

Now that everything is good again I will get back to working on this story.


	8. Is it really possible

Darry and Soda weren't sure what was going on. Had their brother really seen their parents and Johnny. No one had told him about it.

Darry asked the doctor if they could talk out in the hallway. Darry started talking.

"Is it really possible that he saw our parents and his best friend Johnny?"

"It's hard to say. Some people think it's possible to do so, and other people say it's not. But since your brother was unconscious through all of this, there's really no other explanation."

"So what do we do from here?"

"Just try to comfort him. Make sure he knows everything will be alright. It may take a while to get over this, but will help for friends and family y'all will get through this."


	9. He saw Johnny

_Sorry for the long wait. Things just got busy. I was trying to think of ideas for this chapter._

Darry and Soda were still trying to process what had happened with their little brother when they hear the rest of the gang coming to them.

Dallas could tell by the look on their faces that something crazy must have happened.

Sodapop started talking and explain how Pony had talked about seeing their parents.

Two-bit was the first to start talking.

"Couldn't had just been dreaming?"

That's when Darry started.

"That's what we thought at first to. But then he said he saw Johnny."

Steve, Dallas, and Two-bit looked at each other.

How could Pony have known about Johnny?


	10. Waiting

Ponyboy came to a few hours later. The doctors had sent him down to get a MRI scan to check for any damage to his skull or any organs. And some blood work.

While all this was going on the rest of the gang was in the waiting room trying to figure out what Pony had been talking about. How did he know about Johnny. The doctors had told them that due to all the testing being done to Ponyboy he would most likely be out of it for the rest of the day. It wouldn't be until later that afternoon or night that they could start talking to him and figure out what happened.

* * *

 _A/N-Sorry for the long wait. I've been stuck on Ideas. And then there's all the craziness that been going on. The police officer who shot the guy she thought was in her apartment. They little girl who was on life support for almost 2 weeks while her parents were holding on. And now we just lost Stan Lee. He was a great guy who created so many super heroes._ Now I've always been more of than DC fan with Batman and Robin as they show us that you don't need superpowers to be a superhero.

But still it's a major sad lose for so many people.

R. I.P-Stan Lee you will be deeply messed.


	11. Johnnys Choose

_Sorry for the wait. I was stuck on ideas and then I got sick with the flu._

It was a few days later and Ponyboy was now back at home resting. As he got to where he was able to stay awake and talk more. He got into the details about how he got to talk to his parents and Johnny. How Johnny had chose to go to Heaven. He would finaly be at peach, away from his parents, and with his sister.

No one in the gang knew but Johnny had a twin sister, who died shortly after being born due to the umbilical cord got wrapped around her neck. His mom had always blamed him for it. That's why she hit him. Even thoght the docotors had talkec to her and said it was nobodys fault. Sometimes things just happen.

After the funeral Pony talked to Dallas. Telling him that Johnny told him to hang on. Things would eventually work out for him. He would be alright.

The whole gang would be alright.


End file.
